


Got a Light?

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smoking, obviously she has a thing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Leneah take a trip to the roof for a smoke, and. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Light?

"Anybody got a light?"

Of course, my hand immediately went up, making Dean blink and lean back in surprise. "Of course you do..." He seemed to take a moment to contemplate being alone with me in any situation, before huffing and kissing Kristen's head as he got up. "I'll be right back, come on, Leneah."

It didn't register at the time, but I don't think taking me along was really necessary. I could've just given him my lighter and let him go on and do his thing, but for some reason he actually wanted me to come along. So there we were, marching up the stairs together, both too awkward to say anything to each other.

Then we made it to the roof, him reaching a hand out to me, the other digging into his pocket. I pulled out my lighter, dropping it in his hand.

He offered a small smile before taking out a box of cigarettes, holding it out to me. "You want one?"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

He shrugged, sticking one between his teeth and walking to the edge of the building. "Whatever you say." I could hear him trying to light it, and I walked over to lean against the edge with him.

We just stood there for a while, not talking, not even looking at each other.

I didn't smoke, but I loved the smell of it. No clue why, but I did. I guess I could call myself a secondhand smoker... But that sounds stupid.

"I had something I wanted to tell you."

Well, _that_ pulled me from my thoughts.

I hummed in acknowledgment, glancing over to him a little nervously. His cheeks were turning red, of course, that might've been from the wind, but I wasn't sure.

"Well? Spit it out." That made him snicker, and he scratched at his neck.

"Well... You know that I've been dating your sister for a while-"

"Longer than I originally thought, as it seems." That came out snarkier than intended. Oh well.

"I... Yeah, sorry about that." He cleared his throat, flicking his cigarette. "But... I think I want to ask her to, uh..."

I grinned. I knew what he wanted to say, and I totally supported him in doing it. Hell, these two were wonderful together. Dad might not have thought so, but I sure as hell did. I just wanted him to say it. "Go ahead."

He narrowed his eyes at me, sighing and muttering, "I'm gonnah ask her to marry me."

I paused, smiling at him as I turned toward the skyline, leaning my elbows on the cement ledge and mimicking his current position. God, the city looked so pretty from here... You could see the stars perfectly. I'd have to bring Stardust up here later.

I patted his wrist, smiling at him. "Do it. She'll say yes." That seemed to perk him up a little, a small smile spreading on his lips. "But you've gottah do it in a cool way! Make sure you do!"

He snickered, shrugging. "I was thinking about, like, during a show."

"Ooh... Risky, but I think we can pull it off!"

We spent a straight ten minutes planning his popping the question, both of us getting progressively more excited.


End file.
